Sonic.exe meets Freedom Planet 2
Before-Beginning Just to let you know i am a freedom planet fan, much like some. However, i stepped out from "Cool" to "Never playing it again" Because of a cursed demo... Cursed by HIM. Beginning One time, i was playing Freedom Planet 1 on my PC. When i beat Dragon Valley as Lilac on time attack, i had the urge to get the demo for Freedom Planet 2. Did you get that? I had. When i went to the google results, it only showed a website that is named: "..." And automatically downloaded it. When i downloaded it, my antivirus software had detected the game as a "virus". But i deactivated my Antivirus and played the game. Boy, was that a mistake... Middle Part 1 - No more water dragons, now there is blood dragons When i was in the GalaxyTrail Logo, the logo was red. But the game was normal. But when i played as Lilac, who had a makeover, when i took the first step on Dragon Valley, everything seemed darker. But when i reached a dark tree with an only single sheet of paper stamped on it, there was... HIM. Sonic.exe. Do you know him? I know him. But he said he was out for "round 6". When i reached onto him, my game froze for a moment. And Sonic.exe killed Lilac. When i went to the character select screen, Lilac had changed. She was now black and white, with black eyes. The only thing you could see in her eyes was purple glowing pupils that were staring at me. I WAS SCARED and decided to pick Carol. I was a little shooked at what you are about to see. Part 2 - A lost friend I spawned in an sort of Post-Apocalyptic Dragon Valley. In the same spot as there is the dark tree, the tree was dead and i could see Lilac's corpse. Sonic.exe and Lilac.exe both appeared, and started pulling out her guts and eyes. I had the urge to vomit, and so, i did. The factor that made me vomit SO HARD was that the guts were very realistic they were screenshotted inside of a human. When i went back to the character select screen, Carol's fur was now red, and like Lilac, her eyes were deep black with green glowing pupils staring RIGHT AT ME. I decided to pick Milla right this instant. Part 3 - The simplest death I started out in Milla's lab, and when i went outside, i traveled for a little bit until i went to a red bush. And yes, he appeared. AGAIN. The creepiest thing is that i could hear a little girl's scream. After that, the screen went to black. And when i went back to the character select screen, Milla had nothing changed. Other than that, her eyes were pitch black with lime glowing pupils staring right at me. I thought it was green at first. I said: "Hm. It's not to be confused with "Carol."" And so, for the last victim, i chose Neera. Boy, oh boy. Part 4 - GAME OVER FOREVER When i selected her, the game glitched out, meaning her death has already happened before the events of this nightmare. Until the following message said: "SHE IS DEAD." Duh, that has already happened. What sounded familiar was the following message: "I AM GOD." Sounds familiar, doesn't it, until the game crashed. I booted it up again, until a following message said: "You cannot. You died. Along with her." I decided to move on my life. The finale When i went outside to get some fresh air, i could see blood splatters on my front yard. "Oh... god... they came into my house." I said. Until... they went up to me. My vision started to tint red. I went to pick up a crowbar and attack them, so that i wouldn't have any nightmares. And as a warning, don't get a cursed free game or demo. If you would, THEY would burst into your house. Category:Do not edit this Category:Freedom Planet Category:Sonic.exe Category:Creepypastas that scared sans